yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Tunnel
The Infinite Tunnel is a tunnel found in present-day Harrisville. The whole goal of Infinite Tunnel is to go through the tunnel and beat how long you have traveled through it. In Yo-kai Watch 2, the length of Infinite Tunnel is affected by how you answer questions asked by people in the tunnel. Whatever happens in this bizarre tunnel is unknown. In this tunnel, you may or may not encounter Yo-kai or receive items. Keep in mind that you can only travel through the Infinite Tunnel once a day. The tunnel seems to loop at around 10050 yd, where the tunnel and the yo-kai seem the same as the first time you enter, with the yo-kai being much stronger than before. List of Yo-kai who could appear Under 1000 yd. Furgus, Snaggly, Cadin, Pittapatt 2000 yd. Signibble, Nosirs, Duchoo, Blowkade, Tublappa, Hidabat, Yoink, K'mon-K'mon, Fidgephant, Flushback 5000 yd. Count Cavity, Cruncha, Hornaplenty, Swelterrier, Damona, Devourer 20000 yd. Devourer, Kingmera, Auntie Heart, Unikirin, Tigappa, Shadow Venoct, Contrarioni, Faux Kappa, Mermother, Chymera, Frostail, Eterna. Some Things Encountered Emergency Exit It will take you out of the tunnel. It may also have other effects. The Infinite Railroad If you choose to board, it will take you a good distance either closer or farther from the exit. Your yard counter will change accordingly. The Switch It will alter your distance from the exit by a random amount. The Vending Machine $1.00 - You’ll either battle a weak Yo-kai or receive a cheap item $10.00 -You’ll either battle an average Yo-kai or receive a rather expensive item (such as Volt Extreme or a Gold Doll) $100.00 - You’ll either battle a strong Yo-kai or receive a rare item Acquaintance Will greet you enthusiastically. Answer Results The Tangler The Tangler might ask you different questions every time you talk to him. "You’re a child who loves toys...But your mother is making you throw one out. Which do you choose?" * An old, favorite toy- You will receive an item. * A new, exciting toy- You will battle Yo-kai, and the exit will be further. "Let’s say you found a perfectly crisp, juicy apple sitting on the ground here. It’s red, ripe, and delicious. What are you going to do about it?" * I’d eat it.- You will receive an item. * I’d leave it alone.- The exit will be further. "You’re on your way to visit a friend who lives far away. How will you get there?" * By bike- The exit will be further. * By train- Nothing will happen. * By plane- The exit will be closer. "Pretend I’m your English teacher. I put you in charge of assigning the homework. What do you choose?" * One long paper- You will battle Yo-kais, and the exit will be further. He will respond "Well? Did you like that homework?" * Three short papers- The exit will be closer. "Imagine you’re standing alone in a dark room, crying. What happened? Why is it that you’re crying?" * Because I’m happy- The exit will be further. * Because I’m sad- The exit will be closer. "You’ve just died by an accident. So sad! But on your deathbed, you’re granted two choices. Which is it?" * Return to life- The exit will be closer. * Be reincarnated- The exit will be further. "You’re about to make a major move...A new place. A new life. Where would you set up shop?" * Somewhere hot- You will battle a Yo-kai, and you will receive an item. * Somewhere cool- The exit will be closer. "You’ve made a huge mistake, and your parents have caught you. What’s your response?" * Ignore- The exit will be closer. * Apologize- You will receive a medium-class item. * Blame someone else- The exit will be further. "The world is full of people...But who’s the most important person in the world?" * Me, of course!- You will battle a Yo-kai, the exit will be further, and you will receive a medium/high-class item. * No one person.- Nothing will happen. "There’s a strong enemy in front of you...Are you going to stand up for yourself and fight?" * Yes- You will fight a Yo-kai. * Yes- You will fight a Yo-kai. * Yes- You will fight a Yo-kai. Humble Bird * It was delicious- The exit will be further, and you will receive 1-4 Chicken Thighs. * I don’t remember- You will receive a low-class item. Curious Lady * That’s me.- You will battle Yo-kai. * You’re mistaken.- You will receive a medium/high-class item. Friendly Guy * Dank Box- You will receive a low-class item. * Mystery Box- You will receive a medium-class item. Competitor * Win Rock-Paper-Scissors- The exit will be further. * Tie- Nothing will happen. * Lose- The exit will be further. The competitor seems to pick scissors frequently. Weary Girl * No, I’m not tired.- You will battle Yo-kai and the exit will be further. * I’m a bit tired.- You will receive an item. * I’m really tired.- Nothing will happen. Smart Kid * It never ends.- The exit will be closer. * It must end.- The exit will be further. Lost Boy * That’s right.- You will receive a medium-class item. * You’re wrong.- You will battle Yo-kai. Worried Man * OK, let’s go!- You will battle Yo-kai. * You’re lying.- You will receive a medium-class item. The Twins * Hurry ahead- You will receive a low-class item. * Play along- You will battle Yo-kai. Random Doc * This hurts.- You will receive an item. * That hurts.- You will battle Yo-kai. Tunnel Guy * Make it shorter.-The exit will be VERY close. * Make it longer.- The exit will be further. Trivia *Despite its name, the tunnel does in fact end, but at random times. **You can escape by going through doors or just continuing. *You are able to find exclusive Yo-kai when in the Infinite Tunnel, including Crank-a-kai Exclusives. *At the end of the tunnel, you will find a Mirapo which will transport you to the beginning, and Moody Mary on top of the lake. Mallice may be yelling at Moody Mary on the left of the lake. Rarely at the end of the tunnel, you will be in a forest with cherry blossom trees. Moody Mary can be talked to, but as soon as you interact, Mallice appears, then disappears, and Moody Mary does aswell. *Going through the tunnel for the first 6 days triggers Mallice's battle. *There is a secret told to you by one of the people you meet in the Infinite Tunnel. He says that the 13th door is nice and dark. If you go through the 13th exit door in the Infinite Tunnel, the tunnel does end, but you can also encounter and attempt to befriend Neighfarious. He is fought once per day, and the game forbids otherwise because the game saves at the beginning of the Infinite Tunnel. *The Twins refrence the famous scene from The Shining which shows Twins at the end of the hallway. They even say the same quotes from the movie. Category:Locations